1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to spice grinders.
2. Prior Art
A typical spice grinder is comprised of a ring positioned at an end of a spice container. A rotatable cone is positioned within the ring, and connected to a knob or crank at another end of the container for rotation. The ring and the cone have opposing serrated surfaces. Spice wedged in an annular gap between the ring and the cone is crushed into small grains when the cone is rotated. Some grinders have an axial screw connected to the cone along its rotational axis for adjusting the gap size and thus the coarseness of the grind. However, the cone is loosely positioned inside the ring when adjusted for a coarse grind, so that it wobbles during grinding to produce inconsistent grains.